Episode 1710 (5th November 1992)
Plot Kim makes a fuss of Frank before she leaves for her trip with Neil. Mark storms into the farm kitchen and confronts Jack and Sarah as they have already put an advert in the local paper for the cottage. He will not see their point of view. Eric checks to see that Elizabeth will be around in the afternoon. She suggests that they go out for the afternoon. Eric stalls her. Alan visits Carol at home; they are awkward with each other at first. She becomes aggressive when she thinks that Lynn has told Alan all about Lorraine. He assures her that he knows nothing. He has just come to offer her her old job back. Mark hurts his arm on some farming equipment. Sarah bathes it. Jack expects him to carry on working. Kim still wants to go ahead with her night with Neil. Kathy invites Frank to a bonfire supper - it is her and Chris' first anniversary. Archie is still determined to go ahead with his childminding business. Eric tells Elizabeth that Michael is coming round that afternoon. She immediately gets her coat and says that she never wants to speak to her son again. Eric asks her to see Michael for his sake. Michael arrives and she refuses to speak to him at first. He insists that he did not hurt Joe and tries to say sorry, but she does not want to listen. She is thoroughly ashamed of what he has done. Mark is still cold with Jack and Sarah. Elizabeth doesn't know how her warm loving son turned into a violent thug. Michael turns nasty and tells her that she has to take some of the blame for his behaviour. This is the last straw and Elizabeth walks out on him. Archie returns Tinker just at that moment. He feels awkward and asks Michael if he wants to go with them to see the fireworks at Robblesfield. Michael explodes saying that he can't because he is under a curfew. Joe picks Mark up on his way back from shopping. He is a bit down. Joe reminds him that he could have been having fun at university now. Kathy has made coq au vin for Frank. He asks to watch the wedding video later. Kim and Neil are enjoying each other's company. Archie is handing out sparklers in the pub. Alan snatches them off people and puts Seth's out in his pint. Elizabeth arrives home. She has been thinking about her relationship with Michael. Frank, Chris and Kathy enjoy watching the wedding video. Frank tells Kathy that he is proud to have her as a daughter in law. He mentions that it is his and Kim's seven year anniversary next year and they have never been closer. She is meanwhile enjoying a liqueur with Neil. He tells her that he loves her and they retire to their room. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Chris Tate - Peter Amory Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes